The present invention relates to viscous material application method and apparatus for applying a viscous material such as adhesive, solder paste or electrically conductive paste to a circuit board or other application object, which is an object to which the viscous material is to be applied, via a screen mask in a specified pattern.
As a conventional viscous material application apparatus, there has generally been known a screen printing apparatus which applies a viscous material 4 such as adhesive or solder paste onto lands 51 of a circuit board or the like, which is the application object 50, via a screen mask 53 as shown in FIGS. 12A-12E.
The screen mask 53 has openings 52 formed as through holes provided in a specified pattern corresponding to the lands 51 of the application object 50, and the application object 50 is positioned by an unshown table section so as to be in contact with the screen mask 53 as shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B. Next, as shown in FIG. 12C, the viscous material 4 fed to an end of the screen mask 53 is moved in a specified direction by a squeegee 54, so that the viscous material 4 is filled into the openings 52. Next, the application object 50 is separated away from the screen mask 53 as shown in FIG. 12D, by which the viscous material 4 within the openings 52 is transferred onto the lands 51 of the application object 50 so that the viscous material 4 is applied onto the lands 51 of the application object 50 as shown in FIG. 12E.
Also, the inventor has proposed in Japanese Patent Application 10-232164 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-62138) a tightly closed type squeegee including, on a filling unit movable on a screen mask, a chamber which has a tightly closed structure capable of shutting off print paste from the atmospheric air and also has a discharge hole in opposition to the screen mask and which is to be filled with print paste, a pressurizing device for pressurizing the print paste in the chamber to push the print paste out of the discharge hole, a pair of scraper blades which slide in press contact with the screen mask back and forth along the direction of move of the filling unit, a paste tank which forms a part of the pressurizing device and which is removably mountable, and a shutter mechanism which can open and close the discharge hole.
However, in this conventional viscous material application apparatus, since the apparatus adopts a method that the squeegee 54 is moved on the screen mask 53 to thereby fill the viscous material 4 into the openings 52, and since the viscous material 4 is in contact with the air at all times, the viscous material 4 easily tends to vary in state, causing an issue that stable application becomes unachievable and another issue that the viscous material 4 overflowing the squeegee 54 needs to be scraped into the squeegee 54.
Also, there is a large amount of know-how for obtaining proper application state, and skilled engineers are necessitated therefor. In particular, it is more difficult to achieve the proper application while recent years"" demand for finer pitches of the openings 52 is met and moreover a demand for faster speed is satisfied. This has been a cause of another issue that increasingly larger amount of know-how and skillfulness is required.
On the other hand, in the structure of above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application 10-232164 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-62138), indeed the viscous material 4 does not need scraping up, and moreover the viscous material 4 is kept away from contact with the air, thus preventable from any changes in state. However, since one device is shared for feeding the viscous material toward the discharge hole as well as for imparting a discharge pressure thereto, it is difficult to control the discharge pressure at high precision because of viscous resistance or the like, and moreover the responsivity is poor. As a result of this, there have been an issue that finer pitches and higher speeds cannot be satisfied. Particularly with high-viscosity viscous materials such as solder paste, pressure is highly transferable near the place at which the feeding device and the chamber are communicating with each other, causing the discharge pressure to become higher with the result of greater variations in the discharge pressure, as an issue.
Then, it is conceivable to provide a storage chamber which communicates with the discharge hole and a device which imparts a discharge pressure to this storage chamber, and further to provide a device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber. In this case, however, when the viscous material within the storage chamber decreases so that the discharge pressure can no longer be imparted, there arises a need for feeding the viscous material into the storage chamber, which would interrupt the application operation during the feed. This would cause an issue of decrease in productivity. Furthermore, during the feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber by pushing out the viscous material from the feeding device to the storage chamber, the pressure that has arisen to the storage chamber remains (residual pressure), causing a further issue that it becomes difficult to control the discharge pressure at high precision.
Accordingly, in view of these and other issues, an object of the present invention is to provide viscous material application apparatus and method by which a viscous material can be prevented from contact with the air at all times so as to be applied stably, and in which the viscous material never overflows during the operation based on an arrangement that a viscous-material storage chamber provided therefor so as to communicate with a discharge hole is constantly replenished with the viscous material, and also in which even if the viscous material is fed at high pressure so as to reduce the time for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber, it never affects the discharge control, and further in which the discharge amount by one-time feed of the viscous material can be increased.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention has the following constitutions.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole, for the viscous material, provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising:
bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other;
moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and
applying the viscous material onto the application object while replenishing the storage chamber at all times with the viscous material by the viscous-material feeding device with a pressure smaller than the discharge pressure imparted by the discharge-pressure adjusting device.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising:
bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other;
moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and
pressure-feeding the viscous material into the storage chamber with the discharge hole pressed against the screen mask or the application object and, after an end of the feed, removing a residual pressure inside the storage chamber, and thereafter applying the viscous material onto the application object.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the second aspect, wherein the residual pressure is removed by changing a capacity of the storage chamber.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the third aspect, wherein the residual pressure is removed by changing a capacity of an inflatable-and-deflatable bag part disposed as a constituent element of the discharge-pressure adjusting device so as to confront inside of the storage chamber.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the third aspect, wherein the residual pressure is removed by changing a press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit: having a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising:
bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other;
moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and
applying the viscous material onto the application object while an inflatable-and-deflatable bag part disposed as a constituent element of the discharge-pressure adjusting device so as to confront inside of the storage chamber is set deflatable so that a press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole is increased.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the sixth aspect, wherein when the viscous material is fed into the storage chamber, the bag part is set deflatable so that the press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole is increased.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising:
bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other;
moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and
applying the viscous material onto the application object in a state in which a residual pressure is removed by changing a capacity of any of a plurality of inflatable-and-deflatable bag parts provided so as to confront inside of the storage chamber, while any of the other bag parts is set deflatable so that the press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole is increased.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber and being brought into contact with a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or with the application object itself; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and
a relative moving device for moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber, thus the viscous material being applied onto the application object,
wherein the viscous-material feeding device replenishes the storage chamber at all times with the viscous material with a pressure smaller than the discharge pressure imparted by the discharge-pressure adjusting device.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber and being brought into contact with a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or with the application object itself; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and
a relative moving device for moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber, the viscous material applied onto the application object,
the apparatus further comprising: a device for, after the viscous material is pressure-fed into the storage chamber, removing any residual pressure inside the storage chamber.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the tenth aspect, wherein the device for removing the residual pressure is a device for changing a capacity in the storage chamber.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber and being brought into contact with a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or with the application object itself; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and
a relative moving device for moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber, thus the viscous material being applied onto the application object,
the apparatus further comprising: an inflatable-and-deflatable bag part provided so as to confront the inside of the storage chamber; a discharge hole which is elastically deformable; and a device for changing a press amount either between the application unit and the screen mask or between the application unit and the application object.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber and being brought into contact with a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or with the application object itself; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and
a relative moving device for moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber with the discharge hole of the application unit kept in contact, thus the viscous material being applied onto the application object,
the apparatus further comprising: a plurality of capacity-variable devices for varying an internal capacity of the storage chamber.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the thirteenth aspect, wherein the capacity-variable devices are inflatable-and-deflatable bag parts confronting the inside of the storage chamber.
In the viscous material application method of the present invention, by using an application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprises: bringing the screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, wherein the storage chamber is replenished at all times with the viscous material by the viscous-material feeding device with the pressure smaller than the discharge pressure imparted by the discharge-pressure adjusting device. Therefore, since the viscous material is stored in the storage chamber, the viscous material is kept away from contact with the air at all times, so that the viscous material can be prevented from deterioration and thus applied stably. Moreover, once the viscous material is filled in the storage chamber at the beginning, the viscous material is thereafter re-fed at all times during application operations without affecting the control of the discharge pressure and without thereby deteriorating the application quality. Thus, the application production can be continuously carried out so that the productivity can be improved.
Also, in the viscous material application method of the present invention, the viscous material is pressure-fed into the storage chamber with the discharge hole pressed against the screen mask or the application object and, after an end of the feed, the residual pressure inside the storage chamber removed. Therefore, even if the viscous material is fed at high pressure so as to reduce the time for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber, it never affects the discharge control, and the material feed time can be reduced without affecting the application quality so that the productivity can be enhanced.
In the removal of the residual pressure, changing the capacity of the storage chamber allows the residual pressure to be removed simply and instantaneously. More specifically, changing the capacity of the inflatable-and-deflatable bag part provided as a constituent element of the discharge-pressure adjusting device so as to confront the inside of the storage chamber, or changing the press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole to thereby change the capacity makes it possible to remove the residual pressure.
Also, in the viscous material application method of the present invention, the inflatable-and-deflatable bag part provided as a constituent element of the discharge-pressure adjusting device so as to confront the inside of the storage chamber is set deflatable so that the press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole is increased. Therefore, the bag part is deflated in response to the press amount of the discharge hole, so that the amount of the viscous material to which the discharge pressure can be imparted by an inflation of the bag part is increased correspondingly, thus allowing the discharge amount of the viscous material to be increased.
Further, when the bag part is set into a deflatable state so that the press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole is increased at the time of feed of the viscous material into the storage chamber, the feed amount of the viscous material to the storage chamber is increased, so that the discharge amount of the viscous material can be increased.
Also, in the viscous material application method of the present invention, the residual pressure is removed by changing the capacity of any of a plurality of inflatable-and-deflatable bag parts provided so as to confront inside of the storage chamber, while any of the other bag parts is set deflatable so that the press amount of the elastically deformable discharge hole is increased. Therefore, the residual pressure in the material feed can be removed by control of the plurality of bag parts even without changing the press amount of the discharge hole, and moreover the discharge amount of the viscous material can be increased.
Further, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing the screen mask having the openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, where the viscous-material feeding device feeds the viscous material at all times into the storage chamber with the pressure smaller than the discharge pressure imparted by the discharge-pressure adjusting device. Therefore, since the viscous material is re-fed at all times during the application as described above, continuous production can be fulfilled so that the productivity can be improved.
Also, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises the device for, after the viscous material is pressure-fed into the storage chamber, removing any residual pressure inside the storage chamber. Therefore, even if the viscous material is fed to the storage chamber at high pressure as described above, it never affects the discharge control, and the viscous-material feed time can be reduced without affecting the application quality so that the productivity can be enhanced.
Also, in the case where the device for removing the residual pressure is implemented by the device that makes the internal capacity of the storage chamber changed, the residual pressure can be removed simply and instantaneously, preferably.
Also, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the inflatable-and-deflatable bag part provided so as to confront the inside of the storage chamber, the discharge hole which is elastically deformable, and the device for changing the press amount either between the application unit and the screen mask or between the application unit and the application object. Therefore, the residual pressure after the feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber can be removed by executing the individual methods described above, so that the discharge amount of the viscous material by one-time feed of the viscous material can be increased.
Also, in the case where the plurality of capacity-variable devices for varying the internal capacity of the storage chamber are provided, the residual pressure in material feed can be removed and moreover the discharge amount of the viscous material can be increased, by control of the capacity-variable devices even without changing the press amount of the discharge hole as described above. Furthermore, a variety of forms of application can be developed by selective use of the plurality of capacity-variable devices.
Also, in the case where the capacity-variable devices are inflatable-and-deflatable bag parts confronting the inside of the storage chamber, the viscous material application apparatus can be simplified in construction and structured compact, and moreover a pressure can be imparted uniformly over the entire viscous material while the responsivity can be enhanced, preferably.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising:
bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other;
moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber;
applying the viscous material onto the application object; and
after an end of the application, storing the application material into the storage chamber in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifteenth aspect, wherein the viscous material is stored into the storage chamber by expanding an internal space of the storage chamber.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising:
bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other;
moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber;
applying the viscous material onto the application object by moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object; and
after the application, separating the application unit from the screen mask or the application object while scraping up the viscous material by an end edge of the discharge hole that is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, wherein in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, the application unit is separated from the screen mask or the application object while the application material is stored into the storage chamber and while the viscous material is scraped up by an end edge of the discharge hole that is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object by moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object with the application unit kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifteenth aspect, the method further comprising: after the separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, maintaining a state, as it is, that the viscous material is stored in the storage chamber.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifteenth aspect, the method further comprising: after the separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, closing the discharge hole of the application unit.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, the apparatus comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a device for storing the application material into the storage chamber in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the twenty-first aspect, wherein the device for storing the application material into the storage chamber is an expansion device for expanding an internal space of the storage chamber.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, wherein the expansion device is implemented in common use by the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the twenty-third aspect, wherein the discharge-pressure adjusting device and expansion device is provided so as to extend along a longitudinal direction of the storage chamber while at least partly confronting the storage chamber, and moreover is formed of a bag body whose interior space is expandable and contractible.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, the apparatus comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a discharge hole formed between fore ends of two blades which are provided so as to approach each other toward the screen mask or the application object, and a device for moving the application unit in such a direction that the application unit is separated away from the screen mask or the application object while moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, the apparatus comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a discharge hole formed between fore ends of two blades which are provided so as to approach each other toward the screen mask or the application object, a device for storing the viscous material into the storage chamber in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, and a device for moving the application unit in such a direction that the application unit is separated away from the screen mask or the application object while moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, the apparatus comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a cover for covering the discharge hole while the application unit is in its standby state separate away from the screen mask or the application object.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, the apparatus comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a bearer having a flat upper surface on which the application unit is to be placed with the discharge hole in close contact therewith while the application unit is in its standby state separate away from the screen mask or the application object.
In the viscous material application method of the present invention, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprises: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; applying the viscous material onto the application object; and storing the application material into the storage chamber in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object. Therefore, since the application material is positively stored, the viscous material almost never remains on the screen mask or the application object, so that the labor for cleaning of the screen mask or the application object can be made unnecessary, and moreover automatic replacement becomes implementable.
Particularly in the case where the viscous material is stored into the storage chamber by expanding the internal space of the storage chamber, the viscous material present at the discharge hole part is drawn into the storage chamber, so that the viscous material can be stored simply and securely.
Also, in the case where the application unit is separated from the screen mask or the application object while the viscous material is scraped up by an end edge of the discharge hole that is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object by moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object with the application unit kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object, the viscous material almost never remains on the screen mask or the application object, so that the labor for cleaning of the screen mask or the application object can be made unnecessary, and moreover automatic replacement becomes implementable.
Also, in the case where with the above two methods used in combination, in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, the application unit is separated from the screen mask or the application object while the application material is stored into the storage chamber and while the viscous material is scraped up by an end edge of the discharge hole that is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object by moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object with the application unit kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object, the viscous material can further securely be prevented from remaining on the screen mask or the application object.
Also, in the case where after the separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, the state that the viscous material is stored in the storage chamber is maintained as it is, the viscous material can be prevented effectively from dripping down from the discharge hole in the standby state of the application unit.
Also, in the case where after the application unit is separated from the screen mask or the application object, the discharge hole of the application unit is closed, so that state changes of the viscous material due to contact with the air at the discharge hole can be suppressed.
Further, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing the screen mask having the openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising the device for storing the application material into the storage chamber in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object. Therefore, since the viscous material almost never remains on the screen mask or the application object as described above, the labor for cleaning of the screen mask or the application object can be made unnecessary, and moreover automatic replacement becomes implementable.
Also, in the case where the device for storing the application material into the storage chamber is the expansion device for expanding the internal space of the storage chamber, the viscous material present at the discharge hole part can be drawn into the storage chamber, so that the viscous material can be stored simply and securely.
Also, in the case where the expansion device is implemented in common use by the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber, it is no longer necessary to provide an expansion device separately, allowing a lower price construction. Furthermore in the case where the discharge-pressure adjusting device and the expansion device is provided so as to extend along a longitudinal direction of the storage chamber while at least partly confronting the storage chamber, and moreover is formed of a bag body whose interior space is expandable and contractible, the viscous material can be restored securely over the entire discharge hole.
Also, in the case where the apparatus further comprises the discharge hole formed between the fore ends of the two blades which are provided so as to approach each other toward the screen mask or the application object, and the device for moving the application unit in such a direction that the application unit is separated away from the screen mask or the application object while moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object, the viscous material can be separated away from the screen mask or the application object while the viscous material is scraped up by the blades. Therefore, the viscous material almost never remains on the screen mask or the application object, so that the labor for cleaning of the screen mask or the application object can be made unnecessary, and moreover automatic replacement becomes implementable.
Also, in the case where the apparatus further comprises the discharge hole formed between the fore ends of the two blades which are provided so as to approach each other toward the screen mask or the application object, the device for storing the viscous material into the storage chamber in separation of the application unit from the screen mask or the application object, and the device for moving the application unit in such a direction that the application unit is separated away from the screen mask or the application object while moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object, the combined use of the two devices allows the viscous material to be further securely prevented from remaining on the screen mask or the application object.
Also, in the case where the apparatus further comprises the cover for covering the discharge hole while the application unit is in its standby state separate away from the screen mask or the application object, the discharge hole of the application unit is closed, so that state changes of the viscous material due to contact with the air at the discharge hole can be suppressed.
Also, in the case where the apparatus further comprises the bearer having the flat upper surface on which the application unit is to be placed with the discharge hole in close contact therewith while the application unit is in its standby state separate away from the screen mask or the application object, the discharge hole of the application unit is closed, so that state changes of the viscous material due to contact with the air at the discharge hole can be suppressed. Moreover, when the application unit is moved along the upper surface of the bearer at the time of reuse, the viscous material does not remain on the upper surface of the bearer and the application unit is filled with the viscous material up to the discharge hole. Therefore, the application operation can be started immediately, so that the productivity can be improved.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising iterating an operation of moving the application unit parallel and/or vertical to the screen mask or the application object or another object different from the application object, relative to each other, while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object at an opening-absent part of the screen mask or on the application object or on the different object, to thereby stir the viscous material in the storage chamber.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the twenty-ninth aspect, wherein during the stirring of the viscous material, the screen mask or the application object or an object different from the application object is supported on its one-side surface opposite to its surface with which the application unit is to be brought into contact.
According to a thirtieth-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising: iteratively increasing and decreasing an internal space of the storage chamber to thereby stir the viscous material in the storage chamber.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising: iterating, in combination, an operation of moving the application unit parallel and/or vertical to the screen mask or the application object or another object different from the application object, relative to each other, while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object at an opening-absent part of the screen mask or on the application object or on the different object, and an operation of increasing and decreasing an internal space of the storage chamber, to thereby stir the viscous material in the storage chamber.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the twenty-ninth aspect, the method further comprising measuring a viscosity of the viscous material and, upon an arrival at a specified viscosity, halting the stirring of the viscous material, and applying the viscous material onto the application object.
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising: measuring a viscosity of the viscous material and, according to a detected viscosity, adjusting the viscous-material discharge pressure or halting the application.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the thirty-third aspect, the method further comprising: moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object or the different object, relative to each other, while the discharge hole of the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object, and detecting a differential pressure of the viscous material between both sides of a direction of the move in the storage chamber or detecting a moving load during the move or detecting an electric current flowing through a motor that drives the move, to thereby measure the viscosity of the viscous material.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising: preliminarily storing in a control section, a data table defining viscosity-adjusting conditions or application conditions such as viscosity-adjusting time, number of times of viscosity-adjusting operations, and discharge pressure according to qualities of the viscous material, patterns of application, characteristics of the application object or the like; and performing control of viscous-material viscosity adjustment or discharge-pressure adjustment by referencing the data table.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a device for iterating an operation of moving the application unit parallel and/or vertical to the screen mask or the application object, relative to each other, while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or another object different from the application object at an opening-absent part of the screen mask or on the application object or on the different object, or iterating an operation of inflating and deflating a capacity of the storage chamber, or iterating these operations in combination, to thereby adjust a viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber.
According to a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the thirty-seventh aspect, the apparatus further comprising a device for detecting the viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber, whereby the viscosity adjusting device is controlled according to a detected viscosity.
According to a thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a device for detecting a viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber, whereby a discharge pressure of the viscous material is adjusted according to a detected viscosity.
According to a fortieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the thirty-eighth aspect, wherein the viscosity detecting device comprises pressure detecting devices provided on both sides of a direction of the move of the application unit in the storage chamber, whereby the viscosity is detected by a differential pressure between the pressure detecting devices.
According to a forty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the thirty-eighth aspect, wherein the viscosity detecting device comprises a device for detecting a moving load resulting during the relative move of the application unit as it is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object, whereby the viscosity is detected by a magnitude of the load.
According to a forty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the thirty-eighth aspect, wherein the viscosity detecting device comprises a device for detecting an electric current flowing through a drive motor during the relative move of the application unit as the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object, whereby the viscosity is detected by a magnitude of the current value.
According to a forty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, the apparatus comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performing: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a data table stored in a control section, the table defining viscosity-adjusting conditions or application conditions such as viscosity-adjusting time, number of times of viscosity-adjusting operations, and discharge pressure according to qualities of the viscous material, patterns of application, characteristics of the application object, or the like.
In the viscous material application method of the present invention, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising iterating an operation of moving the application unit parallel and/or vertical to the screen mask or the application object or another object different from the application object, relative to each other, while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object at an opening-absent part of the screen mask or on the application object or on the different object, to thereby stir the viscous material in the storage chamber. Therefore, the viscous material can be stirred effectively, and thus adjusted in its viscosity, without requiring the provision of any special stirring device at the discharge hole part and without adversely affecting high-precision control or responsivity of the discharge pressure. Thus, successful application quality can be obtained stably.
Also, in the case where during the stirring of the viscous material, the screen mask or the application object or the different object is supported on its one-side surface opposite to its surface with which the application unit is to be brought into contact, the screen mask or the application object or the different object, even if the application unit is pressed thereagainst, can be prevented from occurrence of flexure during the stirring operation.
Also, in the case where the internal space of the storage chamber is iteratively increased and decreased to thereby stir the viscous material in the storage chamber, the viscous material can likewise be stirred effectively, and thus adjusted in its viscosity, so that successful application quality can be obtained stably.
Also, in the case where the viscous material application method further comprises iterating, in combination, both an operation of moving the application unit parallel and/or vertical to the screen mask or the application object or another object different from the application object, relative to each other, while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object at an opening-absent part of the screen mask or on the application object or on the different object, and an operation of increasing and decreasing the space of the storage chamber, to thereby stir the viscous material in the storage chamber, the combined use of these two processes allows the viscous material to be stirred further effectively, and adjusted in its viscosity, so that successful application quality can be obtained stably.
Also, in the case where the viscous material application method further comprises measuring the viscosity of the viscous material and, upon an arrival at a specified viscosity, halting the stirring of the viscous material and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the viscous material can be applied in an optimum viscosity state by detecting the viscosity of the viscous material, so that successful application quality can be obtained.
Also, in the case where the viscous material application method further comprises measuring the viscosity of the viscous material and, according to a detected viscosity, adjusting the viscous-material discharge pressure or halting the application, a proper discharge pressure can be imparted according to the viscosity of the viscous material, so that successful application quality can be obtained.
Also, the viscous material application method further comprises moving the application unit along the screen mask or the application object or the different object, relative to each other, while the discharge hole of the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object, and detecting a differential pressure of the viscous material between both sides of a direction of the move in the storage chamber or detecting a moving load during the move or detecting an electric current flowing through a motor that drives the move, to thereby measure the viscosity of the viscous material. Therefore, the viscosity of the viscous material stored in the storage chamber can be detected simply and accurately.
Also, the viscous material application method further comprises: performing control of viscous-material viscosity adjustment or discharge-pressure adjustment by preliminarily storing in a control section, a data table defining viscosity-adjusting time, discharge pressure, and number of applications for changing the number of times of viscosity-adjusting operations, or the like according to qualities of the viscous material, characteristics of the screen mask or the application object, or the like and referencing the data table. In this case, successful application quality can be obtained as in the above case without detecting the viscosity.
Also, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing the screen mask having the openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising the device for iterating the operation of moving the application unit parallel and/or vertical to the screen mask or the application object, relative to each other, while the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the another object different from the application object at the opening-absent part of the screen mask or on the application object or on the different object, or iterating the operation of inflating and deflating the capacity of the storage chamber, or iterating these operations in combination, to thereby adjust the viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber. Therefore, the viscous material can be stirred effectively, and thus adjusted in its viscosity, without adversely affecting high-precision control or responsivity of the discharge pressure as described above. Thus, successful application quality can be obtained stably.
Also, the viscous material application apparatus further comprises the device for detecting the viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber, whereby the viscosity adjusting device is controlled according to the detected viscosity. Then, the viscous material can be applied in an optimum viscosity state as described above, so that successful application quality can be obtained.
Also, the viscous material application apparatus further comprises the device for detecting the viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber, whereby the discharge pressure of the viscous material is adjusted according to the detected viscosity. In this case, a proper discharge pressure can be imparted according to the viscosity of the viscous material as described above, so that successful application quality can be obtained.
Also, in the viscous material application apparatus, it is preferable that the viscosity detecting device comprises the pressure detecting devices provided on both sides of the direction of the move of the application unit in the storage chamber, whereby the viscosity is detected by the differential pressure between the pressure detecting devices, or that the viscosity detecting device comprises the device for detecting the moving load resulting during the relative move of the application unit as the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object, whereby the viscosity is detected by the magnitude of the load, or that the viscosity detecting device comprises the device for detecting the electric current flowing through the drive motor during the move of the application unit as the application unit is kept in contact with the screen mask or the application object or the different object, whereby the viscosity is detected by the magnitude of the current value. In any of these case, the viscosity of the viscous material in the storage chamber can be detected with a simple construction appropriately.
Also, the viscous material application apparatus further comprises comprising the data table stored in a control section, the table defining viscosity-adjusting time, discharge pressure, and number of applications for changing the times of viscosity-adjusting operations according to qualities of the viscous material, characteristics of the screen mask or the application object, or the like. In this case, the viscosity adjustment and the discharge-pressure adjustment of the viscous material can be controlled by referencing this data table as described above, so that successful application quality can be obtained as in the above case without detecting the viscosity.
According to a forty-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising an air bleeding device for discharging out air entrapped in the storage chamber at a time of feed of the viscous material into the storage chamber.
According to a forty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-fourth aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is so provided as to confront an end portion inside the storage chamber on one side thereof opposite to the discharge hole.
According to a forty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-fourth aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is provided at a vicinity of a final-arrival place of the viscous material in the feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber.
According to a forty-seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-fourth aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is implemented by an air bleeder passage having a minute passage cross section that inhibits the viscous material from passing therethrough but permits the air to pass therethrough.
According to a forty-eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-seventh aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is implemented by an air bleeding sheet in which pits and projections that form air bleeding passages are formed on at least one surface thereof, the air bleeding sheet being provided between or among junction surfaces of a plurality of members constituting the storage chamber.
According to a forty-ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-seventh aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is implemented by an air bleeding sheet formed of a foamed body having communicating voids, the air bleeding sheet being provided between or among junction surfaces of a plurality of members constituting the storage chamber.
According to a fiftieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-seventh aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is formed of a foamed body having communicating voids, the foamed body being so provided that one end thereof confronts the storage chamber and the other end confronts outside.
According to a fifty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-seventh aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is implemented by pits and projections which are formed so as to form air bleeder passages in a fixed portion provided between or among junction surfaces of a plurality of members constituting the storage chamber in a bag part serving as the discharge-pressure adjusting device.
According to a fifty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the forty-seventh aspect, wherein the air bleeding device is implemented by pits and projections which are formed so as to form air bleeding passages on at least one of junction surfaces of a plurality of members constituting the storage chamber.
According to a fifty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the fifty-second aspect, wherein the one of the junction surfaces of a plurality of members constituting the storage chamber, on which the pits and projections are formed, is subjected to a mold release treatment such as fluorine coating treatment.
In the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing the screen mask having the openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising the air bleeding device for discharging out the air entrapped in the storage chamber at the time of the feed of the viscous material into the storage chamber. Therefore, since air never remains in the storage chamber at the end of the feed of the viscous material into the storage chamber, the discharge pressure can be controlled with high precision, so that high-quality application can be achieved.
Also, in the case where the air bleeding device is so provided as to confront the end portion inside the storage chamber on the one side thereof opposite to the discharge hole, air is more likely to be bled toward the discharge hole side and more likely to be entrapped on its opposite side, so that the air can be bled effectively.
Also, in the case where the air bleeding device is provided at the vicinity of the final-arrival place of the viscous material in the feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber, the residual air in the storage chamber flows toward the final-arrival place of the viscous material, so that the air can be discharged out securely and bled effectively.
Also, in the case where the air bleeding device is implemented by the air bleeder passage having the minute passage cross section that inhibits the viscous material from passing therethrough but permits the air to pass therethrough, the air within the storage chamber is discharged outside through the air bleeding passage in the feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber, where once the viscous material is filled in the storage chamber, the viscous material, although tending to enter the air bleeding passage and flow out, yet is inhibited from passing through due to its viscosity, surface tension, or the like. Then, the air bleeding passage is closed by the viscous material itself, causing the storage chamber to be closed. Thus, effective air bleeding can be achieved with a simple construction and low cost, without adversely affecting the discharge pressure.
More specifically, the air bleeding device may be implemented by: the air bleeding sheet in which the pits and projections that form the air bleeding passages are formed on at least one surface thereof, the air bleeding sheet being provided on the junction surfaces of the plurality of members constituting the storage chamber; or by the air bleeding sheet formed of the foamed body having the communicating voids, the air bleeding sheet being provided on the junction surfaces of the plurality of members constituting the storage chamber; or by the foamed body having the communicating voids, the foamed body being so provided that the one end thereof confronts the storage chamber and the other end confronts outside; or by the pits and projections which are formed so as to form the air bleeder passages in the fixed portion provided on the junction surfaces of the plurality of members constituting the storage chamber in the bag part serving as the discharge-pressure adjusting device; or by the pits and projections which are formed so as to form the air bleeding passages on at least one of the junction surfaces of the plurality of members constituting the storage chamber. In the latter two cases, since no additional component parts are needed, a cost reduction can be fulfilled. In the last case, subjecting the pits-and-projections-formed surface of the junction surfaces of the plurality of members constituting the storage chamber to the mold release treatment such as fluorine coating treatment makes it possible to simply remove the viscous material that has entered the air bleeding passages at the re-feed of the viscous material, thus allowing the air bleeding passage to be regenerated.
According to a fifty-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material, by using an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprising: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising: in an operation of the application unit, pressing either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object against each other; and, before the operation of the application unit and upon an end of the operation, performing such a positioning that either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are brought into contact with each other.
According to a fifty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifty-fourth aspect, wherein the operation of the application unit is an operation of imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material by the discharge-pressure adjusting device.
According to a fifty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifty-fourth aspect, wherein the operation of the application unit is an operation of feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber by the viscous-material feeding device.
According to a fifty-seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifty-fourth aspect, wherein the operation of the application unit includes an operation of imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material by the discharge-pressure adjusting device and an operation of feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber by the viscous-material feeding device, the method further comprising changing an amount of the pressing at both of the operation of imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material and the operation of feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber.
According to a fifty-eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifty-sixth aspect, the method further comprising, in feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber, detecting a pressure at a vicinity of a final-arrival place of the viscous material to control the feed of the viscous material.
According to a fifty-ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for applying a viscous material as described in the fifty-sixth aspect, wherein the viscous material is fed to the storage chamber from both ends thereof by their respective viscous-material feeding devices, the method further comprising detecting pressure at both ends, or their vicinities, of the storage chamber to perform monitoring of feed states at both ends by the viscous-material feeding devices as well as feed control thereat.
According to a sixtieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising a positioning device for positioning the application unit or the screen mask or the application object either to a press position where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are pressed against each other, or to a position where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are brought into contact with each other.
According to a sixty-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixtieth aspect, wherein the discharge hole comprises two blades formed of elastic thin plates and disposed in such a shape as to gradually narrow in width from a storage chamber side with a gap between their fore ends, and stoppers for closing their both end portions.
According to a sixty-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixtieth aspect, wherein the discharge-pressure adjusting device comprises a bag body which is provided so as to extend along a longitudinal direction of the storage chamber while at least partly confronting the storage chamber and whose interior space is expandable and contractible, and a device for supplying and discharging a gas pressure to and from the bag body.
According to a sixty-third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixtieth aspect, wherein the positioning device performs positioning of at least one of the application unit and either the screen mask or the application object with a motor through position adjustment thereof.
According to a sixty-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixtieth aspect, wherein the positioning device moves at least one of the application unit and either the screen mask or the application object with a cylinder and performs the positioning with a stopper device.
According to a sixty-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixty-fourth aspect, wherein the stopper device is switchable among a singularity or plurality of positions where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are pressed against each other, a position where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are brought into contact with each other, and a positioning-released position.
According to a sixty-sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising an application unit having: a storage chamber for the viscous material; a discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and a discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting a discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where a viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing a screen mask having openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, wherein the application unit further comprises a feed passage whose one end communicates with at least one longitudinal end of the storage chamber and whose other end is coupled to the viscous-material feeding device.
According to a sixty-seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixty-sixth aspect, wherein the feed passage is formed of a curved surface having such a cross-sectional shape that a cross-sectional area of the curved surface gradually increases from the other end coupled to the viscous-material feeding device toward the one end confronting the storage chamber while a width of the curved surface increases to become more closer to a width of the storage chamber.
According to a sixty-eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixty-sixth aspect, wherein at least one inner surface of either the storage chamber or the feed passage is subjected to a surface treatment for reducing frictional resistance such as fluorine coating.
According to a sixty-ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixty-eighth aspect, wherein a pressure detecting device is disposed at a vicinity of a final-arrival place of the fed viscous material in the storage chamber.
According to a seventieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material as described in the sixty-ninth aspect, wherein the pressure detecting device is disposed on the feed passage at both ends or on both sides of the storage chamber.
In the viscous material application method of the present invention, by using the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, the method comprises: bringing the screen mask having openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the method further comprising: in the operation of the application unit, pressing either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object against each other; and, before the operation of the application unit and upon the end of the operation, performing such a positioning that either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are brought into contact with each other. Therefore, since the viscous material is stored in the storage chamber, the viscous material is kept away from contact with the air at all times, so that the viscous material can be prevented from deterioration and thus applied stably. Besides, since the discharge hole is placed at such a position as to be in contact with either the screen mask or the application object before the operation or at the end of the operation, the screen mask, when used, is not deformed when the application object is separated from the screen mask, so that the viscous material is prevented from any impairment of transferability or that the application object is prevented from any occurrence of deformation. Furthermore, in the operation, since the discharge hole is pressed against the screen mask or the application object, the viscous material can securely be prevented from leaking even if the discharge pressure is set large to meet finer pitches or higher speeds, so that the viscous material can be applied stably.
The operation of the application unit includes the operation of imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material by the discharge-pressure adjusting device, and the operation of feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber by the viscous-material feeding device. It may be preferable that an amount of the pressing is changed at the operation of imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material and at the operation of feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber.
Also, it is preferable that, in the feed of the viscous material to the storage chamber, the pressure is detected at the vicinity of the final-arrival place of the viscous material to control the feed of the viscous material.
Also, it is also possible that the viscous material is fed to the storage chamber from both ends thereof by their respective viscous-material feeding devices, where the method further comprises detecting the pressures at both ends, or their vicinities, of the storage chamber to perform the monitoring of the feed states at both ends by the viscous-material feeding device as well as the feed control thereat.
Further, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing the screen mask having the openings corresponding to the application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, the apparatus further comprising the positioning device for positioning the application unit or the screen mask or the application object either to a press position where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are pressed against each other, or to a position where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are brought into contact with each other. Therefore, the apparatus is enabled to execute the above application methods to produce their effects.
Also, in the case where the discharge hole comprises the two blades formed of the elastic thin plates and disposed in such a shape as to gradually narrow in width from the storage chamber side with a gap between their fore ends, and the stoppers for closing their both end portions, the positional control for switching between the press and the contact can be achieved simply- and properly.
Also, in the case where the discharge-pressure adjusting device comprises the bag body which is provided so as to extend along the longitudinal direction of the storage chamber while at least partly confronting the storage chamber and whose interior space is expandable and contractible, and the device for supplying and discharging the gas pressure to and from the bag body, the flexible bag body provided extending in the longitudinal direction of the storage chamber makes close contact with the viscous material in the storage chamber, thus enabled to apply the pressure directly to the viscous material, so that the discharge pressure can be controlled uniformly with good responsivity and high precision over the entire length of the storage chamber.
The positioning device may perform positioning of at least one of the application unit and either the screen mask or the application object with the motor through positional adjustment. Further, in the case where the positioning device moves at least one of the application unit and either the screen mask or the application object with the cylinder and performs its positioning with the stopper device, the positioning can be done while using the cylinder, so that the positioning can be achieved securely with simple control. Moreover, by throwing the stopper into an inactive state, the prior-art application method with the squeegee in which a constant pressure is used for the pressing become selectively workable.
Also, it is preferable that the stopper device is switchable among the singularity or plurality of positions where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are pressed against each other, the position where either the discharge hole and the screen mask or the discharge hole and the application object are brought into contact with each other, and the positioning-released position.
Also, in the viscous material application apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises the application unit having: the storage chamber for the viscous material; the discharge hole for the viscous material provided so as to communicate with the storage chamber; and the discharge-pressure adjusting device for imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material stored in the storage chamber, where the viscous-material feeding device for feeding the viscous material to the storage chamber is coupled to the application unit, the apparatus performs: bringing the screen mask having the openings corresponding to an application object or the application object itself and the discharge hole of the application unit into contact with each other; moving either the application unit and the screen mask or the application unit and the application object relative to each other while imparting the discharge pressure to the viscous material in the storage chamber; and applying the viscous material onto the application object, wherein the application unit further comprises the feed passage whose one end communicates with at least one longitudinal end of the storage chamber and whose other end is coupled to the viscous-material feeding device. Therefore, since the viscous material is fed into the storage chamber from the end thereof, the viscous material in the storage chamber can be replaced efficiently with the material characteristics maintained, so that stable application quality can be obtained.
Also, in the case where the feed passage is formed of the curved surface having such a cross-sectional shape that the cross-sectional area of the curved surface gradually increases from the other end coupled to the viscous-material feeding device toward the one end confronting the storage chamber while the width of the curved surface increases to become more closer to the width of the storage chamber, the viscous material is accelerated to flow, allowing the viscous-material feeding force to be reduced and allowing the feed time to be shortened. Moreover, the viscous material becomes less likely to remain at the ends of the storage chamber, so that stable application quality can be obtained.
Also, in the case where at least one inner surface of either the storage chamber or the feed passage is subjected to the surface treatment for reducing frictional resistance such as fluorine coating, the moving resistance during the feed of the viscous material can be reduced so that the feed time can be shortened.
Also, in the case where the pressure detecting device is disposed at the vicinity of the final-arrival place of the fed viscous material in the storage chamber, a fullness of the viscous material in the storage chamber can be detected accurately.
Also, in the case where the pressure detecting device is disposed on the feed passage at both ends or on both sides of the storage chamber, the monitoring of feed state at both ends by the viscous-material feeding device as well as the feed control thereat can be performed.
According to a seventy-first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an apparatus main-body having a storage chamber for storing therein a viscous material in communication with a discharge hole;
viscous-material feeding devices placed at both ends of the storage chamber and serving for pressure-feeding the viscous material;
a sheet- or bag-like discharge-pressure adjusting device which is placed in confrontation with interior of the storage chamber or with the storage chamber, and which is to be expanded to adjust a discharge pressure when the viscous material stored in the storage chamber is pressurized and discharged;
a moving device for moving the apparatus main-body on an application object, relative to each other, along a plane parallel to an application surface of the application object when the viscous material is discharged; and
a flow-regulating member for, in a discharge of the viscous material, providing a stagnation point in a flow of the viscous material within the storage chamber generated during the move along the surface parallel to the application surface of the application object while the viscous material in the storage chamber is pressurized by the discharge-pressure adjusting device.
According to a seventy-second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material according to the first aspect, wherein the viscous-material feeding device feeds the viscous material continuously by replacement of a viscous-material feed cartridge, and wherein in order that the replacement of the viscous-material feed cartridge is carried out on a front side of an operator, the viscous-material feed cartridge, if positioned on a rear side of the operator, is moved along the plane parallel to the application surface of the application object so as to be placed on the front side, while a printing operation for one piece of the application object is performed, and thereafter halted on the front side of the operator.
According to a seventy-third aspect of the present invention, there is an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an apparatus main-body having a storage chamber for storing therein a viscous material in communication with a discharge hole;
viscous-material feeding devices placed at both ends of the storage chamber and serving for pressure-feeding the viscous material;
a sheet- or bag-like discharge-pressure adjusting device which is placed in confrontation with interior of the storage chamber or with the storage chamber, and which is to be expanded to adjust a discharge pressure when the viscous material stored in the storage chamber is pressurized and discharged;
a moving device for moving the apparatus main-body on an application object, relative to each other, along a plane parallel to an application surface of the application object when the viscous material is discharged;
blades placed in a lower part of the apparatus main-body so as to be opposed to each other with a constant slope; and
sponge-like sealing materials placed in vicinities of both ends of the blades, wherein
the blades and the sealing materials of the apparatus main-body are brought into contact with the application object to make the blades flexed, whereby the storage chamber for the viscous material is closed.
According to a seventy-fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material according to the third aspect, wherein an angle to which the blades are flexed is 10xc2x0 to 70xc2x0.
According to a seventy-fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for applying a viscous material, comprising:
an apparatus main-body having a storage chamber for storing therein a viscous material in communication with a discharge hole;
viscous-material feeding devices placed at both ends of the storage chamber and serving for pressure-feeding the viscous material;
a sheet- or bag-like discharge-pressure adjusting device which is placed in confrontation with interior of the storage chamber or with the storage chamber, and which is to be expanded to adjust a discharge pressure when the viscous material stored in the storage chamber is pressurized and discharged;
a moving device for moving the apparatus main-body on an application object, relative to each other, along a plane parallel to an application surface of the application object when the viscous material is discharged; and
an elevating-and-lowering driver device for elevating and lowering the apparatus main-body at least among a push-in origin position, a viscous-material feed position which is lower than the push-in origin position and at which the viscous material is fed, and a printing position which is lower than the push-in origin position and at which the viscous material is applied and printed onto the application object,
wherein a push-in amount of the apparatus main-body to the application object at the viscous-material feed position is larger than a push-in amount of the apparatus main-body to the application object at the printing position.
It is noted that any arbitrary aspects out of the above various aspects, that is, the first to seventy-fifth aspects may be combined, as required, so that their respective effects can be produced.